Fleetfoot the fast
Fleetfoot used to work at a hunter and traper for an unnamed village, until the fateful day it was attacked by a band of ass raiders. when he returned form his long day of hunting and saw his village in shambles and all the clansmen dead with "death to all furies" written in blood all over the destroyed buildings. fleetfoot scared for life, began his adventure with nothing but bow and skill. honing his lethal skills, sneeking about in the shadows, steeling to get by, it was rough for a cat man in a land of confusion with nothing but a bow and a will to survive. now however it seems hes surrounded by idiots who don't know how to pick fights and travel aimlessly to their doom. he vows to one day become the tiger of a man his father was and over come his fear of the wild unknown. LOG: got caught up in some dooms day experiment that tried to extract my life blood force energy. was "saved" by some woman with a powerful looking choker. wound up being torn across space time to what I've come to believe is my own personal hell with a bunch of sorry looking hobos. I have decided to join forces with them for the time being dew to not knowing anything about this new world. They were on their way to some temple for some secret reason they would not share. once there the group of 12 towns ppl and a few hobos couldn't form coherent thought for more than 5 seconds to decide how to enter. in the end after some poisoned plants and tree creatures we completed the trial and discovered the plot to use some kind of red liquid to move between places. we set out once again to lands unknown only to be stopped by some crazy blue dragonborn and a giant dragon. our mage decided to move to combat before we could plead for our lives. i wake up some odd years later in a block of ice aboard a ship. every one seems friendly enough and we join forces with the crew, to be immediately betrayed by the mage and finally decide to leave. The town has problems, the boat has problems, everyone has problems, we decide to work on the towns problems first. we march all the way to some ruins, join forces with a demon and tell some lady we will save her town...sigh. we then set off to a crab infested town, murder the guy in charge and call it a day. my party members seem to know these people they are killing but i pay no mind as i believe this is the only way to help the town. after which we decide to help the lady we saved in the ruins and set off to ghouls burg home of the pumkinator or something. Upon arrival we find the town is over run with undead. we conduct some reconnaissance, locate the thieves guild, heist some god heart and find the weakness to pumpkin pie man. but we have to get to him first and theirs only one way up. it feels like I've bin in this tower for ages FORCED to over come adapt and endure floor after floor of trials. when we make it to the top a strong gust of wind blew him over and the town was saved. they made a great feastavle in our honor and the town was on its way to rebuilding. feeling aimless we charted a course to help a powerful member of a rich family to save some secret weapon the will some how stop an undead invasion.